cover sun
by Writingismypassions
Summary: Is fate such cruel sense of humour. She thought would never find her imprint.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Cover sun

Dakota had always thought fate had a cruel sense of humour. She never thought fate would return her big sister Kira and little sister Sora to her and her brother John. One day fate thought the happy family shouldn't be together. Somehow the Volturi had heard about the powers of the Clare family. However they didn't count on the oldest and only son John to be out hunting with the middle daughter Dakota. By the time they got the call the other two of the Clare siblings and the father were gone. The mother's body couldn't be found. John did the only thing he could do. He took Dakota and ran.

Dakota's human heart broke that day. Now she fears that if she let anyone into her broken heart again and then loses them. For eighty years she and John lived in a cave not far from Dakota's mother's people. Some of the people who turned their back on her mother because of who she imprinted on. John and Dakota watched over them. Even after eighty years she never forget those of her family that were missing.

One day when John and Dakota were out hunting they came across a vampire who wasn't a human drinker. He felt sorry for two siblings and then he remember meeting someone who looked like them during his stay in Volturi. He found the missing two of the missing three Clare sibling. He took them in. He slowly fall in love them as a father would have. Try as he might he couldn't get Dakota to open up her heart again.

After being with Carlisle for so many years they brought in a dying Edward in September of the 1918. Dakota felt a bond to Edward that couldn't be explain. She unknown became very protected of the boy that had become her little brother. Helping each new vampire that joins the Cullen family became a job the filled the holes in her heart.

Little did she know what her future would bring when they came back to Forks. The bonds she would form. With the move back Dakota and John found their younger sister Sora. Now, Dakota don't need to worry about her broken heart because she have people who love her for her or does she?

**Preface**

I never thought in my wild dreams how my life would end. I didn't know the hole that had been left after I had lost my sisters until it was filled by my younger sister Sora. I mean I had always dreamed of finding her. Dreaming is good and all but sometimes those dreams become nightmares. Never would I have thought that a single choice. A choice between my adopted family, older brother and that of my little sister. Her life or mine.

I felt deep in my heart this was a price was to paid for something I did when I was on my own. I steered myself into saving not only my sister but my wolves and family. I am willing to die on the place of people I love. I was born to be a protector against monsters like this hunter. Once I learned a old saying. "When you willing to die in the place of someone whom you love is noble." or something like that. Giving my life for them is noble. I knew if I hadn't follow my heart then I doubt I would be facing this choice now. The images of the people I was to leave behind.

I can feel my beating heart that was ready to burst out of my chest has I kept my eyes on the hunter. He looked pleasantly at my little sister. The one I swore would never be hurt again. I failed her as a older sister once and as a protector of humans. I failed to do the one thing I promised myself. I felt a sudden rush of rage take place of the hopeless filled up my body. Blood was beat in my ear as my rage grew stronger. The hunter looked me as a growl of warning left my lips. Surely he would leave her alone if I gave him something else to chase. I also knew if he went after me it could mean my death. I felt the voices of my wolves in my mind tell me don't. Has the hunter sauntered forward to kill my sister I react. I could see and smell the fear on him has I raced forward toward him like a mad woman. Next thing I know is the hunter is backing away from me as I grab his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: The Journal entry. **

**Dear Journal,**

**My family see's me as this strong and bright woman however I'm not. My past hunts me much more then I even let my family know. For the past few years my dreams have gotten more and more vivid and I know I'm going to break soon if we don't find her. I've seen the world change around me but there is still a hole in my chest. I'm writing in you now because I hope one day when I find my other half I can make him understand that there is more to me then what meets the eyes. I've pulled the wool over everyone eyes. I hope by the time I have children I will be able to forgive myself and hopeful I can forgive myself for my mistakes. I just hope my other half wouldn't mind I'm not a pure anymore.**

**I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born from a very gift vampire by the name of Thomas John Clare and one of the few shape-shifter females named Dakotah Clare. I was the middle children of four children born to my vampire father. I and siblings form a very strong bond of love. My life started December 6****th****, 1940 and I was fully grown seven years later. I am the middle daughter of vampire male and a female shape-shifter. My brother John was born human as was my father. My first father had a strong gift even has a human his gift were semi-strong. My father's powers is are very strong mind gift which is even stronger then Aro. **

**I and my sisters share the same mother however my brother John wasn't my mother's son. I haven't physical age since I was a very young hybrid. Physical I look seventeen years old yet somehow I hate this body. I'm forever stuck in a body that can bear children.**

**My name is Dakota Marie (Clare) Cullen. In my new vampire family I am the second oldest. I and my brother John were the first to join what is know as Cullen family. I was the mother figure for Edward for a while before my mom Esme join the family. I was finally happy to have a mother again after losing my birthmother. **

**I'm currently live in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. A small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United Sates of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that I and my two sisters of my birth family were born. For eighty-seven years I lived in what is now called La Push. I lost my first family here but gain my new family here in forks. **

**I think fate can be very cruel at times. There is also a reason I'm writing this journal is because I want to always remember the reason I and John lost our sisters and our parents. My own reason for hating human drinkers. I have and never been a human drinker as I call those who feed on human. Because I love people and my first father taught me and my siblings that you can live of the blood of animals. I've never tasted human in my life which for some vampires it hard to believe. In my fourth year of life when I looked to be rough about twelve years. I do have a younger sister named Sora. I know my sister Kira and my father are alive because my dad told me. My siblings and I along with my first father are very gift and the Volturi want powerful vampire. My sister Sora can take the family gift and maker them stronger.**

**After eighty years Carlisle found us and took us in. John and I started to care for him like a father. After so many years together then Edward join the little family during September of 1918. Then sometimes during the 1921 Esme became part the family to. However six years later Edward left to us but four years later Edward returned to the family. During the same year Rosalie joined them. In 1935 Emmett joined them. A year later they meet the people that they made a treaty with. The last two people to join was Alice and Jasper in 1950. Fifty years later we've moved back to Forks. This my story as I try to let go of my past…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: An family of vampire.**

**Dream**

'**I could hear the feet running on the ground as I held on tightly around the neck of a black haired man. My eyes were closed because I had my face buried in the man's tone back. I could spell the blood of those who had fought. I was choking back the bile that was threaten to come out. I could almost taste the bitter smell of human blood that I could smell through my nose. My breathing was heighten has a I hug tighter to the man.**

"**Hold on," said the male voice. "Just keep a hold of me Dakota." The voice was almost begging. "I don't want to lose you." Both of us could hear screaming in the background. My body was shaking. "Please don't let go. Please I don't want to lose you." Now I could hear the panic in his voice. I was struggle to keep a hold on him.' **

Suddenly the dream changed because the young woman named Dakota as her body rolled over. Her long braid black hair to fall over her broad left shoulder as she falls into another dream. Sweat cover her oval shaped face and was running of her olive skin tone. A tiny black haired young woman was sitting by Dakota. The black haired woman had worried lines across her pale face.

"What's wrong with Dakota?" asked a male with untidy bronze hair. "Is she ok?" He was leaning against a door frame. His face was also looked worried to. "She hasn't been sleeping good in the last three months." His arms were crossed. "I'm worried about her."

"We all are," said a coppery brown man who was leaning against the wall just inside the golden red bedroom. He had some of the same characteristic that Dakota has. "I just hope what every bother her works it's self out because I don't know how much more before she turns wolf again to get away from the pain."

**Dream.**

'**I was looking down at a bronze haired woman with green eyes. She was laying against my slightly heated body. I was trying to help her drink some cold water. I was a nurse because I feel like I should help even if it is small.**

"**Ok that enough Mrs. Masan," I said gently. I sat the glass down on the table. Softly I tried to lay her back down on her pillows when the woman grabbed my arm. I stiffen in worry. "May I help you with something."**

"**Save my son," the woman said almost pleading. "He shouldn't die here. I feel he will be need again in the future. Please save him. I know the man who act like your father has that power to save him. Please don't ever tell him what I have told you will tell you. I feel like I can trust you and the men in your life to protect him. I know he will have to die to be able to find the wife and daughter he will have. Tell him not to be afraid to love," I looked over at the untidy bronze haired boy who looked to be 6'2, thin, and lanky with boyish looks. As I turned my face back to the woman I was biting my lip. **

"**Are you sure you want this for your child. The type of life he will lead with me and those I live with." I asked trying to keep the panic out of my tone. **

"**Yes, I believe you three can love and protect him like I will not be able to do soon," she whispered. "I know I'm dying but my son doesn't need to." I sigh as I pinched my nose.'**

"DAKOTA TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP!" yelled a musical female voice. She rolls off her bed and hit's the ground with a dull thud. Her blue eyes snapped open with a groan. She rolls over to back to her back to find a pixie haired girl staring down on her. Dakota's glared at the girl.

"Alice move," she said with a growl in her tone to the girl named Alice. Pushing herself on to her elbows she shakes her head letting her hair fly back hitting Alice in the leg. "Get out before I throw you out!" Alice danced out. "DOOR!" A second later her bedroom door was shut. "Thank you!" Dakota moved quickly off the floor and head over to her closet. 'Stupid pixie


End file.
